El unico
by Denki Protection Squad
Summary: Las chicas de la clase A han estado viviendo una terrible "maldicion" desde su primer grado en la U.A. Academy: Si salen con un chico este sale del closet al poco tiempo. Todas han sufrido de esa maldicion excepto la siempre "soltera" Kyoka que parece no incomodarse de la falta de vida sexual y goza una gran amistad con Denki Kaminari . . . KamiJirou KamiXHarem (Don t hate me)


La U.A. era una escuela increíble, llena de jóvenes promesas que algún día se volverían los grandes héroes del mundo libre y futuros símbolos de la paz...Lamentablemente, también eran jóvenes adolescentes y esto era algo que parecía ellos y ellas mismas olvidaban en ocasiones al centrarse de lleno en sus carreras como héroes dejando de lado aspectos tan importantes como lo eran las relaciones humanas, no eran todos los casos, pero sí en su mayoría.

El tercer año de la U.A. estaba en pleno curso, seis meses los separaban de su graduación y de al fin volverse todos unos Pro-Héroes, a este punto de sus vidas parecía que atendían a clases solo por compromiso puesto que eran héroes y heroínas hechos y derechos en todo terminó imaginable esperando solo por el papel oficial que les diera la libertad de dedicarse a su tan deseado trabajo.

—¡Ya no aguanto más! —Se escucharon las quejas de Ashido Mina por todo lo alto mientras pegaba su rostro contra una almohada para ahogar sus quejidos.

Como casi cada fin de semana las jóvenes de la clase 3-A se reunían para descansar, pasar un tiempo juntas y sobre todas las cosas: Compartir los rumores más recientes, pero lamentablemente para ellas el tema de conversación siempre terminaba en el mismo...Gays.

—¡De todos los hombres, él tenía que ser gay también! ¡Sabía que ese traje ajustado decía mucho! —Se quejaba la rosadita que giraba sobre la alfombra morada del cuarto de Kyouka Jiro, a la que le tocó ser la anfitriona ese día para la reunión.

—Bueno, la verdad es que Sero-kun jamás fue demasiado masculino...Además que siendo amigo de Kirishima-kun y Bakugo—Ochako no estaba ayudando mucho con su comentario, además que el mencionar al rubio cenizo y su orientación sólo la hizo suspirar con cierta tristeza.

—¡Pero me lo pudo haber dicho desde antes! —Siguió con su llanto mientras metía la cabeza ahora en un bowl lleno de palomitas buscando así ahogar su pena con comida chatarra.

—Comprendemos bien tu dolor Mina-san—La vicepresidenta de la clase no tardo en agregar, no era del todo equivocado pues…

Midoriya Izuku y Todoroki Shouto formalizaron su relación durante el segundo año de preparatoria, tiempo en el que ambos salían con Uraraka Ochako y Yaoyorozu Momo respectivamente, pero cuyas relaciones terminaron cuando se revelaron sus verdaderas preferencias sexuales. Fue obvio que las chicas no hicieron mayor problema, estaban tristes, pero aceptaban a los dos chicos por lo que eran y las amistades seguían allí, pero...Era difícil eso de no tener pareja por tanto tiempo, buscar otros chicos se complicaba cuando parecía que todo hombre tocado por ellas terminaba volviéndose homosexual.

El rumor comenzó a expandirse: Chico que salía con una joven de la clase A, chico que se volvía homosexual al poco tiempo ¿Sería algo de ellas? ¿Una maldición? ¿Un Quirk colectivo? No estaban seguras pero si sabían algo...Ya ningún hombre fuera de su grupo se les acercaba, salvo Mineta, pero él no contaba para ellas.

Para algunas era fácil llevar ese tiempo sin pareja, Tsuyu acepto las preferencias de Tokoyami y Shoji fácilmente, ella era así, una mujer sencilla de carácter sereno. Ochako le dolió, como era de esperarse, pues después de Midoriya intento una relación con Bakugo que se mostró como un buen soporte y amable con ella. Solo para que acabara con Kirishima, pero para su suerte ella no era una descarriada sexual como Mina que se sentía deshecha al tener un año sin "acción" y para ella esto era terrible pues, contrario a lo que los rumores de gente idiota decían, ella no era ninguna zorra, solo tenía sexo con sus parejas como tal y jamás "Solo porque sí" sin importar cuantas ganas tuviera lo que la hacía ahora sentirse terrible por no tener a nadie con quien liberar ese coraje sexual.

Hagakure y Yaoyorozu estaban en la misma categoría que Ochako pues en sus respectivos casos Ojiro y Todoroki solo les quitaron la virginidad para a los pocos meses revelar sus preferencias...Quizá la "Maldición" no estaba del todo equivocada.

—Te envidio tanto Kyoka-chan, tu eres una mujer de acero que no se preocupa por estas cosas—Murmuraba la joven Ashido que, tras casi tres años de conocerla, jamás le vio el mínimo interés a la joven rockera en cuanto al sexo opuesto...De hecho, parecía completamente inalterada por el tema.

—¿Que te digo? Son tonterías solamente—Contestaba con cierto desinterés de la situación, sus amigas quejándose de sus frustraciones sexuales ya eran cosa de diario por lo que ella no lucía sorprendida.

—No entiendo cómo lo soportas Kyoka-chan—Ahora fue el turno de Ochako para unirse a la alabanza para la de cabellos morado-oscuros—Yo siento que me muero—Dramatizo dejándose caer sobre varias almohadas, generando una pequeña risa en sus compañeras.

—Su problema es que tuvieron parejas que les enseñaron cosas buenas y malas del sexo, quedaron con ganas de más de lo bueno e insatisfechas con lo malo—Encogió los hombros ligeramente—Y ahora que lo necesitan, no tienen con quien liberarlo, es como si les hubieran dado un poco de chocolate pero no más que un pequeño cuadro, ahora les agitan la barra delante de la cara—Esto último fue referencia a la ya nada encubierta vida sexual de los chicos del grupo A que parecían tener cada vez menos pudor.

—No te confieso que es un poco...Frustrante ver a Todoroki-san besar a Midoriya-san constantemente—Admitió la joven Yaoyorozu, esto sorprendió hasta a la misma Jiro que no esperaba eso de su mejor amiga—… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso una mujer no puede tener la necesidad de sentirse deseada? —Preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el leer novelas eróticas tampoco él ayudaba mucho con su frustración del tema.

—Ustedes se quejan y quejan pero les sería fácil conseguir novio ¿Saben lo complicado que es para mí? —La voz de Hagakure llamo la atención de todas, sus manos moviéndose de arriba a abajo o al menos así indicaba su pijama—A mí nadie me ve, no puedo ser sexy si no me miran—Se escuchó su puchero, aunque no pudieran verlo ella estaba arrugando los labios con molestia.

—Al menos ustedes no soportan un periodo de celo, kero—Y ahora si todas las miradas se fueron directo a Tsuyu que no parecía intimidada por esto, en lo mínimo—… ¿Qué? Es algo físicamente doloroso cuando todos los machos a tu alrededor son homosexuales—Se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un bombón cubierto de chocolate—A veces me encierro en mi recamara y espero que las peores horas pasen, kero—Y pensar que esa es la dulce y tierna Tsuyu Asui.

—Dios, son unas desamparadas...—Murmuró la dueña de la habitación suspirando exageradamente, como siempre ella debía de ser la voz de la razón—Algún día aprenderán que el sexo no es algo-

 **Toc-toc-toc.**

Miradas de confusión, eran casi las doce de la noche… ¿Quién estaría tocando a esas horas? Kyoka suspiró pesadamente antes de levantarse.

—Juro que si es Mineta, voy a matarlo—Habían cerrado las cortinas y las ventilas de aire tienen protección para evitar al enano pervertido, una entrada frontal parecía ser la única opción. Apenas quitó el seguro se quedó paralizada pues algo llegó a su mente—...Ay no—Y en cuanto la puerta se abrió un joven rubio camino a ella cargándola por el culo, pues sus enormes manos la cogieron por allí de forma firme, pegándole a la pared mientras le invadía los labios con el más lascivo de los besos y la puerta se cerraba tras ellos por un pie del mismo joven— _"¡Joder, me olvide que era hoy!"_ —Trato de luchar contra él pero…No le duró seis segundos el impulso de detenerlo antes que su lengua cediera al contrario.

— _¡¿Kaminari?!_ —Fue el pensamiento colectivo de las chicas, todas en demasiado shock para responder y parecía que el rubiales no las había notado pues el entro directo a por la rockera. Era increíble cómo la tocaba, como la besaba de forma casi animal, sin dudarlo era un espectáculo digno de generar envidia en las chicas hacia la peli morada.

—Te extrañe todo el maldito día—Susurro el rubio cortando el beso, gruesos hilos de saliva conectando sus manos mientras este se quitaba la camisa arrancando los botones de la misma en el proceso.

—" _Que salvaje"_ —Pensaron Momo y Ochako sorprendidas que el siempre burlón Kaminari actuará de semejante forma.

—Vuelve a dejarme así y verás...—Advertía ahora mientras la tomaba del cuello con una mano, claramente era un agarre de dominación y no uno de ahorcamiento, lo más extraño era que la mirada de Kyoka, siempre fría y sarcástica, ahora lucia… ¿Sumisa?

—Lo lamento...—¡Se disculpó! Las chicas entraron en mayor shock ¿Quién era esa y que hizo con Kyoka?

—" _Es dominante…"_ —Tsuyu no evitó frotar sus muslos uno contra el otro ante semejante despliegue.

—" _Que espalda…"_ —Toru agradeció ser invisible pues nadie vería como se quedaba boquiabierta del cuerpo del joven eléctrico.

—" _Maldita sea Denkichi, creí que también eras gay…"_ —Mina no se creía lo que su mejor amigo hacía, incluso sacó su teléfono empezando a grabar toda la cosa.

El rubio ya estaba levantándole la blusa del pijama a la chica, pero antes de que lo lograra ella solo subió las manos sujetándolo de las mejillas.

—Denki...—Murmuró en un tono sumamente erótico causándole una mueca maliciosa al chico que solo se acercó para besarla, ella correspondió al instante, pero hizo el rostro de lado solo un poco para que las chicas vieran en primer plano el intercambio de lenguas que no paraban de lamerse mutuamente. Listo para seguir Chargebolt abrió sus ojos dispuesto a bajarse el pantalón, pero al hacerlo noto una...O más bien cinco presencias en la habitación cortando el beso al instante.

—Eh...—Se había separado de ella cortando el beso completamente, parpadeo confundido ante lo que veía y entonces puso una sonrisa—Maldita sea, ¿Es ese sueño donde es mi cumpleaños y todas aparecen en mi recamara de nuevo? —Pero entonces noto que sentía el peso de Kyoka contra sí...Entonces— ...Mierda, esto no es un sueño—Que incomoda situación.

—No Denki, no es un sueño...Todas están aquí para hacer el amor contigo...—Los ojos del rubio se abrieron con total sorpresa ante lo que le dijo la rockera, pero ella solo carcajeo ligeramente—Es una broma imbécil, estábamos teniendo una pijamada...Olvide que hoy es "Ese" día—

—¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? Te lo recordé toda la semana—Se "susurraban" uno al otro, pero era totalmente audible lo que se decían.

—Las chicas me avisaron hoy en la mañana y estuve distraída, no importa mucho—

—¡Claro que importa, estoy harto de usar condones! —Se quejó por lo alto, miradas de sorpresa y Kyoka no evito sonrojarse suavemente—Y tú lo odias también porque sabes que no puedo hacer _eso_ —Ante la mención de _eso_ ella se sonrojo aún más pero extrañamente no explotó de coraje.

—Lo sé...Pero no puedo echar a las chicas solo porque sí—Se defendió, aunque estaba deseosa de pasar la noche con el rubio, este solo suspiro, pero asintió.

—Ya que...Pero mañana ni esperes que te deje salir de la recamara—Advirtió bajándola, al hacerlo dejó ver el bulto que se cargaba al pantalón causando que más de una se quedara viendo fijamente a ese punto—Supongo que me voy...—Murmuró por lo bajo antes de carraspear y buscar su camisa que quedó tirada detrás suyo, sin botones ya.

Las chicas dieron un respingo, ¿Se iba tan pronto…? Debían hacer algo.

—E-espera, Kaminari-san—Momo se levantó de su lugar, o al menos irguió el cuerpo ligeramente para evitar la partida del joven de Quirk eléctrico—Como la mejor amiga de Kyoka demandó que nos expliques que acaba de pasar—Esto solo hizo al joven parpadear—Por...Por favor—Pidió con más calma pues su primera forma de decirlo fue bastante apresurada.

—¡Si, y a mí me debes una explicación, mal amigo traidor! —Le gritó Mina en plena cara saltando de su sitio para caminar hacia el rubio, aun cuando trataba de parecer enojada los ojos dorados de la chica se deslizaron hacia abajo— _" Podría rayar queso en eso…"_ —

—Mis ojos están aquí arriba Mina—Decía alzando una ceja, ¿Qué pasaba con su mejor amiga que le veía con hambre?

—¡Como sea, ahora te explicas! —Jalo al rubio a punta de tirones por la muñeca, Kyoka suspiro pesadamente pues no estaban siendo nada sutiles.

—¡¿Pero qué quieres de mí?!—Pregunto alterado mientras le sentaban en el círculo que habían formado las chicas, Jiro camino hasta quedarse detrás de él y solo le tomo los hombros suavemente.

—Yo les explicare...—Suspiro, se acabaron las mentiras—Verán, todo comenzó hace dos años...—

—¡¿Dos años?!—Fue la pregunta general pues la maldita les dijo que seguía virgen en su último año y ahora resulta que perdió su virginidad dos años atrás con el rubio Kaminari.

—¿Quieren que les cuente o no…? —Se quejó a pesar que tenían buenos motivos para gritarle—Pero bien, una noche...—

 _Flashback, U.A. Academy, dormitorios femeninos._

Entre el rubio y la peli morada había una profunda amistad, de esas que pocas veces se podían ver entre un chico y una chica pues se llevaban tan bien que no sentían vergüenza de decirse o hablarse de cualquier tema, por personal que fuera. Y ahora sólo disfrutaban de una película americana, una actividad que hacían cada viernes por la noche para pasar el rato juntos.

—No entiendo esta película—De la nada la chica rompió el silencio de casi una hora entre ambos.

—¿De qué hablas? La trama es tan simple que hasta yo la entiendo—Bromeo el rubio mientras tomaba un bocado de palomitas.

—No es eso, y eres un idiota, me refiero: ¿Porque es tan importante perder la virginidad para ustedes los hombres? —Preguntó con bastante seriedad de su duda, el chico solo la vio alzando una ceja ligeramente.

—Bhuenho—Tragó el bocado en su boca y tosió suavemente por hacerlo de golpe, acabó bebiendo de su soda para calmar ese ardor en su garganta—Dios...Como decía, es un estigma que se genera mucho en los hombres y sobre todo para los americanos—Explicó mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida—En lo personal, nosotros los japoneses somos más inhibidos en eso—Encogió los hombros.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Tú sigues siendo virgen? —Pregunto de la nada y el rubio negó con la cabeza—¿Cuando…? —

—Hace tres meses, con...—Se quedó en silencio.

—¿Con…? —Ceja alzada, ya le había picado la curiosidad.

—No debes decirle esto a nadie o se meterá en problemas, pero fue con Yuu Takeyama—La chica parpadeó ligeramente.

—… ¿No es ese el nombre de…? —

 _Fin del Flashback._

—¡¿MT. Lady?!—Preguntaron todas a la vez y el del relámpago negro a la cabellera vio con estupefacción a su compañera.

—¡Kyoka! —

—¿Que? No le dije a nadie...Uh, bueno, hasta ahora—No importaba mucho pues el rubio ya tenía 18 años así que no importaba ya además que tenía 16, arriba de la edad del consenso legal en Japón.

—Joder, no te puedo pedir que me guardes ningún secreto—Le maldijo por lo bajo, y por lo alto también.

—Exageras, guarde el nuestro hasta que entraste hecho una fiera y me avergonzaste frente a mis amigas—Así que era por eso, la chica de Jacks era muy vengativa.

—No te quejaste de eso en tu primera vez—Murmuro de lado.

—Ah, sí, volviendo a eso...—

 _Flashback._

—Vaya, ¿En serio…? —Alzó su ceja derecha ligeramente pues costaba creer que el rubio hubiese logrado semejante logro, venga que no era lesbiana, pero sabía que MT. Lady era una mujer estúpidamente atractiva—¿No salía con Kamui Woods? —Incluso ella que no era muy allegada a las revistas de chismes sabia eso.

—Lo hacía, pero hace unos meses tuvieron una terrible pelea y tuve la suerte de que me asignaran a ella como supervisora en mis Prácticas. Fui a su departamento y la encontré llorando, deprimida y demás, pensé en dejarla por su cuenta y pedir otro tutor, pero...Las mujeres que lloran son mi debilidad—Encogió los hombros ligeramente—Le prepare la cena, hable con ella y para cuando me di cuenta me tenía en su sofá y me ayudaba a descubrir otros usos de mi Quirk—Emitió una maliciosa risilla.

—Que cerdo—Se quejó empujándolo de forma burlona—Espera, ¿De tu Quirk…? —Alzó una ceja ligeramente.

—Ah, si… ¿Recuerdas que aprendí a usar una descarga para dejar paralizados a mis oponentes sobrecargando sus nervios? —Ella asintió suavemente—Yuu me dio la idea cuando me pidió que usara electricidad en mi...Ya sabes, para estimularla—Kyoka se quedó perpleja ante esa explicación y las chicas oyendo la historia también.

—Bromeas...—Murmuro sin creerlo.

—Para nada—Alzó su mano mostrando una chispa que saltó de su dedo índice al medio y luego se le acercó de forma juguetona—¿Quieres ver…? —Esto sobresalto a la chica que se hizo hacia atrás.

—Muy gracioso Kaminari, muy gracio—No termino la frase pues los labios del chico invadieron los suyos, no podía creer que le estaban robando su primer beso de semejante forma, se separó de este y le dio una fuerte cachetada pero él no se alejó—¡Bastardo, era mi primer!—Y la beso devuelta, más brusco que antes, intentó separarse...O al menos lo pensó pues sus brazos lo tomaron de los hombros jalándolo hacia ella para profundizar el beso lo más posible, cayeron sobre el sofá mientras ella deslizaba sus piernas para ponerlas alrededor de las caderas del muchacho, suerte que ambos vistieran solo sus pijamas así que ella no usaba más que ajustados shorts de lycra negra y una camisa de su banda favorita mientras el rubio usaba una camiseta pegada al tórax así como pantalones de pijama.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo desee hacer esto...—Murmuró el chico tras el beso ella le vio con una mezcla de desprecio y deseo.

—Tengo una intoxicante necesidad de hacerte pedazos...—Le respondió apretando sus mejillas con fuerza, parecía que en verdad estaba enojada pero sus ojos decían lo contrario—Y creo que es la sensación más positiva que jamás he tenido hacia un hombre en mi vida...—

—No me sacaste los ojos, ya es ganancia para mí...—Entonces volvió a atacar sus labios mientras pegaba sus cuerpos lo más posible, el deseo le estaba carcomiendo y no iba a detenerse por nada en el mundo, su lengua no tardó en invadir la boca ajena empezando un acalorado beso francés que conforme iba avanzando solo se tornaba más y más caliente hasta que la chica le jalo de los cabellos jadeando por la intensidad del beso.

—Eres un imbécil...Me robas mi primer beso, me haces todo esto como si en verdad fuera a dormir contigo solo por besarme a la fuerza—Sus miradas se encontraron, definitivamente iba a hacerlo con el pero no le daría la satisfacción de sentir que la había vencido—Te voy a hacer mío, veamos si MT. Lady te hace sentir lo que yo—Lo beso una vez más, empujándolo para que se sentara en el sofá con ella sobre sus piernas mientras le sacaba la camiseta de un tirón.

—¡Demonios Jirou! —No, no estaba enojado por la exagerada agresividad de la chica, le gustaba en realidad. Ella lo jalo del cabello una vez más obligándole a alzar la vista y verlo directamente.

—¿Cuándo tiempo me has deseado…? —Pregunto mientras mantenía su agarre firme y con la otra mano acariciaba su bien definido tórax sintiendo sus pectorales duros como rocas, se mordió el labio de forma sensual pues vaya que le gustaba lo que estaba tocando.

—No lo sé, mucho tiempo supongo...—Ella estaba siendo brusca, se notaba que era su primera vez, pero actuaba como siempre en su vida: Ruda y dominante, lo estaba volviendo loco y el prominente bulto en su pijama dejaría saber esto en especial cuando ella lo apretó con firmeza ocasionándole una leve mueca de dolor.

—Respóndeme, fecha exacta, días y semanas—Demandó estrujando su masculinidad varias veces, no entendía cómo es que seguía excitándose más que perder la libido por esa "tortura" íntima.

—¡Joder, está bien! —Extrañamente se sentía inútil de usar las manos para detenerla, menudo masoquista resultó ser—Fue durante el viaje a la playa, nunca note lo blanca que es tu piel y de solo verte me imagine besando tu vientre hasta llegar a tu—Entonces le puso el pulgar en la boca evitando que siguiera hablando.

—Ya balbuceaste suficiente...Mejor démosle buen uso a esa saliva—Entonces se le quitó de encima, con uno de sus pies le atrapo del cuello jalándolo por la fuerza con ella hasta que la chica se recostó en el sofá y con las manos comenzó a bajar sus shorts hasta dejárselos a la altura del muslo, Denki parpadeo sorprendido de ver la fina braga que Kyoka usaba y tragó saliva, ella iba en serio, muy en serio—¿Y bien? ¿No dices que ya eres todo un hombre? —Lo estaba desafiando, no podía dejarse amedrentar por ella, puso una sonrisa confiada en labios.

—Déjame mostrarte cuanto—Entonces sus manos tomaron los bordes de la braga ajena jalándola de forma un tanto brusca, Kyoka se mordió los labios para reprimir un gemido cuando el primer intento de tirón a cabo por frotar su área más íntima solo para que después terminara completamente desnuda de la cintura hacia abajo cuando su amigo rubio le retirara la prenda y de paso sus shorts que ya iban medio camino de fuera.

—He-Hey, tranquilo allí—Pero no pudo replicar más pues Denki se lanzó contra sus ahora expuestos labios inferiores comenzando a devorarlos con toda hambre, parecía que era el último bocado que probaría en su vida pero a pesar de la brusquedad con la que lo hacía no le lastimó de ninguna forma— _Joder Kaminari..._ —Lo tomó del cabello con ambas manos haciéndolo restregarse más, con sus muslos lo atrajo hacia ella mientras arqueaba el pecho de lo bien que se sentía, jamás pensó que el sexo oral se sintiera _tan bien._

Y es que Kyoka no sabía que en esas semanas de _prácticas_ del Kaminari con la famosa Pro Heroína ella lo había obligado a _devorarla_ en más de una ocasión, diariamente de hecho, para ayudarla con su depresión obligándolo a volverse experto en el tema o morir aplastado por sus enormes-

—Basta, basta… ¡Detente, me! —Se tuvo que morder la mano para no gemir más alto y alertar a alguien, en cuanto el chico noto que estaba próxima al orgasmo usó su lengua para soltar un ligero shock en su erecto clítoris causando así que la heroína musical diera un respingo total, arqueando su cuerpo casi como si estuviera poseída antes de caer al sofá, muerta de placer por el explosivo orgasmo que había tenido.

El muchacho jadeaba que de tanta fuerza aplicada por ella para jalarlo y abrazarle la cabeza le había dejado sin aire prácticamente hasta que se le separó, notó el enorme manchón bajo ellos y no contuvo una risilla burlona pues seguro el lugar apestaría a sexo cuando terminaran.

—¿Estas lista para más? —Preguntó juguetón, pero ella seguía con la mirada perdida, parecía tratar de volver en sí misma—Creo que se rompió...—

 _Fin del Flashback._

Las chicas veían con los rostros completamente sonrojados, eso había sido demasiado _sexy_ para ser verdad, Denki sonreía como un chiquillo emocionado mientras Kyoka mantenía su rostro estoico a pesar del ligero sonrojo que la embargaba.

—Y básicamente eso paso, recupere el conocimiento unos minutos después, luego usamos la tira de preservativos que nos dio Midnight-sensei en clase de educación sexual en primer año—El rubio la interrumpió.

—Y luego usamos la mía...Y de paso la de Iida porque me la robe—El hecho que lo hubieran hecho cuatro veces, pues a cada alumno le tocaban cuatro preservativos, ya era sorprendente, ¡¿Pero doce?! ¡¿En una noche?!

—Sí, bueno...Resulta que Kaminari tiene "batería de larga duración" para esas cosas, cuando está bien cargado—Comentó la chica causándole un escalofrío a sus compañeras mientras ella solo acariciaba la cabeza del rubio—¿Creen que le comencé a llamar "Dildo eléctrico" solo por burla? Él sabe cómo volverte loca con una buena descarga allí abajo—La mera idea causó retortijones en las chicas.

—Qui...Quien diría que eres tan habilidoso, Kaminari-san—Jamás en su vida Momo había sentido los labios tan secos, tenía que mantener la mirada fija en su mejor amiga para no desviarla hacia el rubio sin camisa o no sabría que hacer.

—O que no eras gay—Completo Mina que había tenido que contenerse de no babear al imaginar lo que Kyoka _tan elocuentemente_ les había contado.

—Hey, solo porque mis mejores amigos sean gays no significa que yo también lo sea—Se quejó mientras intentaba levantarse de su lugar—Bueno, en vista que mis planes para esta noche se arruinaron iré a mi recamara a sufrir y ver películas tristes—Estaba siendo dramático por el gusto de serlo, era obvio que iría a ver una película para adultos.

—¿No puedes verte con los chicos hoy? —Preguntó su… ¿Amante? Pronombres aún por definir entre ambos.

—Nah, se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a un Bar del que estoy vetado por una pelea que no recuerdo haber tenido—Soltó una risilla, sí que recordaba.

Silencio de nuevo, el ultimo chico heterosexual en el grupo de 3-A estaba por salir de la habitación.

—¡Espera, Kaminari! ¿Porque no te quedas? —Propuso Ochako generando sorpresa en general, el rubio se giró con un rostro de confusión total pues no veía el sentido de eso...Tampoco se quejaba de la idea, es decir eran seis chicas hermosas incluyendo a su… ¿Jirou? Pronombres pendientes.

—¿Estás loca Ochako? Es una pijamada de chicas, y como seguro ya lo notaron, este es un hombre—Se quejó la dueña de la habitación palmeando el pecho del susodicho, generando una onda de envidia en las demás pues podía palpar esos exquisitos músculos.

—Y muy hombre, lo he comprobado—Earphone lo voltea ver con duda.

—¿Con quién? —Que eso no lo sabía, este solo encogió los hombros.

—Toshi, digo, todos lo habían hecho y pensamos "¿Por qué no intentarlo?" solo nos besamos, no nos gustó—Así que con Shinsou...Se vengaría de ello después.

—No me sorprende, siempre sospeche de ustedes...Volviendo al tema, no podemos tener a un chico aquí, quién sabe qué perversión se le pueda ocurrir a este, lo conozco bien—Demasiado en realidad, por eso querían que se quedara.

—¡Vamos Kyoka-chan, comparte a tu novio! —Al instante que Toru mencionó la palabra con "N" ambos se vieron entre sí, luego rieron.

—No somos novios—Contestaron al mismo tiempo, no parecían dolidos u ofendidos por esto.

—… ¡¿Entonces qué demonios son?!—Fue el turno de Ashido que no comprendía qué demonios pasaba.

—Somos-

—Soy la perra de Jirou—Contesto el rubio cortando a la chica, risas incómodas se dejaron escuchar—No bromeo, cuando ella tiene ganas de sexo, me llama y yo vengo. La dejó babeando y seguimos con la rutina normal—Encogió los hombros pues no estaba bromeando sobre esto—Lo que ella me ordene: Se hace—Eso sonaba a trama de cliché para película triple X.

—¿Lo...Lo que sea? —Pregunto Tsuyu que en su cabeza se imaginaba una docena de cosas que eran mala idea imaginarse estando cerca, o quizá ya, en su etapa de celo.

—Así es, lo que sea. Yo la obedezco ciegamente—La "Mistress" suspiro jalándolo del cabello con fuerza para hacerlo agacharse a su altura.

—Deja de avergonzarme, Kaminari—Le habló en un tono serio mientras el solo ponía una juguetona sonrisa en labios.

—De acuerdo...—Maldición, no era broma lo de que él haría lo que ella pidiera, cuando ella pidiera.

—Lárgate, te llamaré cuando te necesite—A pesar de sus crueles palabras en sus ojos oscuros se veía el cariño hacia el rubio, y el deseo de éste por ella—Ve, Denki...—Él asintió suavemente...Antes de besarla de forma fiera, esos besos bruscos que tanto la ponían, sin contar que tuvo el descaro de apretar uno de sus pechos por sobre su blusa mientras lo hacía separándose solo para verla con ojos que básicamente decían " _follame"_

—Me voy... _Kyoka..._ —Hijo de perra. Se le separó tan alegre como un canario listo para irse, la chica jadeó ligeramente, maldita sea, se había excitado por esto… ¿Tendría que ver que había gente presente? Jamás habían sido atrapados haciéndolo y el hecho que sus amigas la estuvieran odiando con la mirada era algo que de hecho le gustaba.

—Denki—Detuvo sus pasos al instante, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro—Quédate—Al instante se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, más alegre no podía estar en verdad—Y ven aquí...—Eso no era lo que él tenía en mente, ¡Era mejor! Camino a ella rápidamente, pero la chica lo detuvo con una mano al pecho y antes que se diera cuenta ella lo derribó dejándole caer entre la pila de almohadas donde estaban las chicas.

—¡Oye, al menos avisa! —Se quejó pues su cadera derecha no cayó en una almohada, por suerte estaba acostumbrado a la vida del héroe o seguro le habría dolido demasiado.

—Cállate—Cortó al instante mientras se sentaba devuelta en el círculo con las demás jovencitas que no entendían que es lo que Kyoka estaba planeando—Kaminari, tú no sabes lo que es la frustración sexual ¿Verdad? —El rubio la vio con duda mientras intentaba levantarse pero la mano de la peli morada le detuvo.

—… ¿No? —En verdad no lo sabía, desde que perdió su virginidad había tenido sexo constante con Jirou, de hecho, no recordaba ni una sola ocasión donde no la tuviera para satisfacer sus carnales deseos.

—Exacto, no. Tu siempre me has tenido para eso. No seré hipócrita, tú también has estado para mí—Nadie entendía a donde iba con todo esto—Yaomomo, ¿Cuántas veces has tenido sexo en tu vida? —La chica dio un respingo sorprendida por semejante pregunta.

—Yo...Yo...—Que cosa más vergonzosa, no supo cómo responder pero la inquisidora mirada de su mejor amiga la hizo bajar la propia y responder—Solo una vez...Con Todoroki-san—Sus amigas ya lo sabían pero el decirlo frente a un hombre resultaba demasiado vergonzoso.

—¿Y tú, Uraraka? —La castaña ahora tembló en su lugar, Jirou daba miedo.

—Solo tres...Una vez con Deku-kun y dos con Bakugo—Denki levantó la cabeza ante eso último.

—¡¿Dormiste con Bakugo?! ¡¿Cómo lograste que no te volará el culo de una nalgada?!—Risas se dejaron escuchar de todas menos de Uraraka que solo se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos completamente sonrojada.

—Y del resto ya sabemos...Mina solo un par, Toru una vez y Tsu-chan...Bueno, de ella no sabemos—Encogió de hombros la chica rockera.

—Yo soy virgen, kero—Esto sorprendió a todas mientras la anfibia solo encogió los hombros por igual—Nunca se presentó la oportunidad, Fumi fue muy respetuoso y Mezo tímido—Eso no lo vieron venir.

—Bien, estas son las reglas entonces—Jirou volvió a llamar la atención general—Les prestaré a mi Kaminari para que jueguen con él —Con esto seis pares de ojos fueron a dar directo a ella, el mismo Denki era el que estaba más sorprendido—Así es señoritas, las dejare _usarlo_ como les plazca siempre que sigan mi reglamento—Se cruzó de brazos muy seriamente—Primero, no pueden lastimarlo, no me sirve un juguete roto—El rubio sintió ganas de protestar por ser llamado juguete pero a la vez sintió una onda de lujuria recorrerlo por dicha mención—Segundo, seguridad, no quiero ningún accidente así que…¿Quién está tomando la píldora?—Al instante todas levantaron la mano—…¿En serio?—Preguntó con curiosidad de esto.

—Tú fuiste la que lo sugirió, ¿Recuerdas? —Ante las palabras de Momo la chica no evitó sentirse una idiota, ella había propuesto a las chicas comenzar a tomar la píldora de control para ayudarles a "regular" sus ciclos menstruales, una excusa barata para poder tomar dichas píldoras sin resaltar demasiado.

—Cierto...Que suertudo, Kaminari. Parece que no solo podrás probarme a mí sin preservativo esta noche—La quijada de Denki se abrió hasta que parecía iba a zafarse de su sitio, ella en verdad no podía decir lo que creía que decía…¿Verdad?—Ah, y la regla más importante de todas, señoritas...Si alguna de ustedes intenta, o siquiera piensa, en robarme a este idiota; **está muerta** —Su tono fue fúnebre, ni Bakugo amenazaba a ese nivel haciendo a todas sentir un escalofrío—Espero que nos hayamos entendido...Ahora—Sus labios brillaron tras darse una ligera lamida en estos—Ataquen leonas—Un silencio se formó en la habitación, Chargebolt estaba congelado en su sitio y no supo cómo reaccionar.

—… ¡Que no te moleste si lo hago! —Mina era de esperarse fuera la menos inhibida de las chicas, en un instante se montó sobre las piernas de quien era su mejor amigo quien la veía casi con los ojos saltándole fuera.

—¡¿Mina?!—Pregunto sorprendido mientras ella le tomaba las manos y las guiaba a sus nalgas directamente.

—Escucha Denkichi, tengo un estupor tan caliente ahora mismo por lo que le hiciste a Kyoka-chan que la verdad dudo me contenga de hacer cosas de las que me arrepentiré mañana. Ahora, se un buen bro y quédate callado—Lo tomo por las mejillas antes de plantarle un largo beso en los labios, ella era así, intrépida, aguerrida y salvaje por lo que no tardó en invadir la boca ajena con su lengua empezando un rápido intercambio de salivas y aunque en un principio estaba confundido como el carajo Denki acabó reaccionando apretando el culo de su amiga con fuerza mientras se besaban como si fuera lo último que harían en la vida.

El resto veían con sorpresa la escena, era difícil no calentarse de ver tal cosa y la única que parecía completamente descarada de todo esto era Kyoka que mordiéndose el labio inferior comenzó a frotar sobre sus shorts usando una de sus manos, al notar lo nerviosas que estaban las demás solo suspiro ligeramente.

—Dios, que mojigatas...—Se quejó acercándose a Momo lentamente y antes que su amiga reaccionara ya tenía una mano metida entre las piernas de esta.

—¡Kyo-Kyoka! —Se alarmó al instante y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no soltar un gemido de gusto ante ese pervertido toque de su amiga.

—Yaomomo, deja de contenerte...Yo sé que eres una princesa de clase alta, pero ¿Ves que Mina la está pasando mal? —Ante tal pregunta tuvo que ver como los dos jóvenes intercambiaban saliva delante de ellas, le costaba trabajo ver la escena sin que su mente se llenara de envidia pensando "¿Porque no soy yo?"

—Yo...—Jadeo ligeramente mientras sentía el toque un poco más profundo que antes.

—Kaminari, besa a Yaomomo ahora—Ordeno la chica mientras el muchacho se separaba de la rosadita a duras penas, sintiendo su boca llena de la saliva ajena, jadeó suavemente viéndola mientras Mina suspiraba de gusto sujetándose las mejillas.

—¡Joder, eso sí es un beso! —Que hacía mucho no daba uno así de pasional, corrección, jamás dio uno así de pasional y ahora estaba encantada. Comenzó a mover sus caderas al sentir el bulto del rubio eléctrico frotarse contra sus leggins, hizo un gesto juguetón frotándose más y más buscando excitarlo—Alguien está feliz de verme...—

—Kaminari, te di una orden—Entonces empujo a la chica más alta de la clase hacia el rubio que seguía atrapado por la que lanzaba ácido, Momo no podía creer lo que pasaba y a su lado Ochako veía la escena completamente sonrojada pero deseosa de ver más.

—Ka...Kaminari-san—Antes de que pudiera ponerle algún, pero este la tomo por la nuca jalándola hacia él, tanta provocación de Mina lo estaba dejando demasiado deseoso y ahora quería más. Momo sintió su rostro arder cuando la lengua ajena la invadió, jamás en su vida la habían besado de forma tan tosca, burda y _jodidamente sensual._

Sentía sus ojos irse hacia arriba, seguro se vería fatal en una dama de su clase, pero no le importaba en lo mínimo, solo quería _más._ Del otro lado Tsuyu no se pudo contener más, necesitaba algo de liberación o se volvería loca de remate, introdujo una mano bajo sus ropas y comenzó a frotar su ya empapado sexo, maldito estado de celo que la tenía vuelta loca y fuera de su usualmente calmado ser.

—Kero...Kero...—Repetía por lo bajo buscando no gemir más alto, estaba siendo demasiado para su mente.

—Deja algo para las demás, Yaomomo—Kyoka tuvo que separarla del chico o seguro la vicepresidenta no se le separaría, Ochako al instante se acercó pues quería creer que era su turno, pero en cuanto intento hacer esto sintió algo allí…

—¡Toru-chan! —Se quejó pues la chica invisible ya estaba metiendo su lengua en la boca del muchacho que estaba siendo besado una tras otra, suertudo era de saber respirar bien por la nariz en esas situaciones.

—Te viste lenta Ochako-chan—Mina se carcajeó mientras comenzaba a suspirar de gusto pues adoptó un mejor ángulo causando ahora que su intimidad se frotara contra la del chico por encima de las ropas y demonios que se sentía grande.

—¡Entonces déjame a mí! —Con una ligera palmada hizo que el cuerpo de Mina se volviera ligero causando que ésta emitiera un quejido cuando fue hecha flotar lejos del cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

—¡Oye, no, apenas estaba comenzando! —Lloriqueo mientras la chica de rosadas mejillas se montaba en el rubio, trago saliva dispuesta a hacer lo mejor de sí misma (Y liberaba a Mina que cayó sobre la cama quejándose de lo injusto que fue eso)

—A.…Aquí voy—Comenzó a mover sus propias caderas buscando imitar el mismo ritmo que Mina, algo difícil pues ella era una bailarina experta mientras que Ochako era más del tipo "fuerte" que flexible, pero hizo lo que pudo.

Entonces Denki movió sus manos y como muestra de gusto a lo que ella hacia la apretó por detrás dejándola sentir sus enormes y masculinas manos guiarla a donde debía, el bulto del chico era cálido y excitante, sin dudarlo más grande que Deku y al nivel de Bakugo haciéndola suspirar pues el sexo con el explosivo joven fue el mejor de sus tres ocasiones.

—Mi...Mi turno kero—Tsuyu prácticamente quito a Hagakure de un tirón pues se había sobre extendido en su tiempo, cuando tuvo los labios del chico libres no tardó en invadirlos con los propios usando su larga lengua para enredar la del contrario que abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la curiosa sensación, aunque no le desagradó en lo más mínimo pues de hecho estiró una mano para palpar uno de los pechos de la anfibia mientras usaba la libre para acariciar uno de los de Uraraka que se movía encima suyo buscando hacerle sentir bien.

—Todas ustedes son en verdad unas desamparadas—Kyoka no contuvo una risilla pues cada chica parecía desesperada de un poco más, pero ninguna daba un paso verdaderamente serio a ello, tímidas todavía de la extraña situación frente a ellas. Para hacerles ver cómo se debía de hacer, y de paso satisfacerse a sí misma, se acercó quitándolas una a una hasta que al final le dijo a Ochako que se moviera.

—¿Kyo-Kyoka-chan? —Pregunto la castaña mientras gateaba fuera del juguete de la clase, este jadeaba suavemente pues estaba siendo demasiada tentación y poca satisfacción como tal, además que lo habían besado seis chicas en menos de treinta minutos y eso solo le pasaba en las fiestas con mucho alcohol de por medio.

—Les mostrare como se hace, novatas—Hace menos de media hora la peli morada era considerada la mayor virgen del grupo, sin novio en todo su tiempo en la Academia ni el más mínimo interés en ello ¿Y ahora? Resultó ser la más sexual de todas, la más experimentada, claro que con un solo chico aparentemente pero no era como si ellas tuvieran más (O mejores) experiencias. Lentamente se bajó los shorts que usaba como pijama dejando ver su sexo al desnudo pues se llevó sus bragas en el proceso—Denki...—Le llamo en un tono bajo y juguetón causando un pequeño respingo acompañado de una sonrisa en el rubio.

—¡Al fin! —Decía con emoción mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones, solo termino de hacer esto Jirou lo detuvo negando con la cabeza pues quería hacerlo ella misma. Le bajo el pantalón dejando su ajustado bóxer visible, se mordió el labio inferior antes de jalar de manera tortuosamente lenta esa última prenda dejando al fin salir su miembro cual resorte sorprendiendo a las chicas presentes.

—" _Es muy grande…"_ —Pensaron de forma colectiva, era más grande que los que la mayoría habían tenido y Uraraka solo podía compararla con la de Bakugo haciéndola frotar sus piernas con fuerza pues recuerdos morbosos le llenaban la mente.

—Maldita sea Kaminari, eres un desastre—Tomó la base de esa gorda masculinidad apretándola de forma algo brusca, justo como sabía que le gustaba, mientras Denki solo movía sus pies para quitarse el pantalón y bóxer completamente en lugar de dejarlos a medio muslo.

—¿Desastre bisexual? Quizás—Bromeaba antes de gemir ligeramente por lo bien que sentía de estar siendo estrujado así, ya no queriendo contenerse Kyoka se montó encima suyo y puso la punta de su miembro directo contra su coño.

—Ya sabes que hacer—Dijo antes de sentarse lentamente, se tenía que morder una mano para evitar gemir por todo lo alto antes de quedar completamente penetrada por esa gruesa masa de carne, eran solo unos días sin tenerlo dentro pero ahora, después de casi un año, volvían a hacerlo sin preservativo y sin dudarlo la sensación era mucho mejor ahora.

Denki afianzó sus manos de las caderas de su amante antes de comenzar a mover su pelvis con fuerza, cada movimiento era un fuerte y rápido martillazo en el fondo de la chica que solo comenzó a jadear de gusto, moviendo sus piernas para pasar a estar de cuclillas y poder dar mejores sentones en el chico, pero este tenía otro plan en mente y solo empujo un poco a la chica haciéndola caer sobre una almohada, sorprendiéndola, mientras él se ponía encima y la tomaba de los muslos con ambas manos.

—Es-Espera, Denki—Quizá a Kyoka se le olvidó mencionar que, si bien Denki hace caso a todas sus órdenes cuando se trataba de dejar lo que estuviera haciendo para ir a con ella, el rubio era bastante proactivo a la hora de complacerla y cual animal desbocado ya no podía ser detenido cuando se empeñaba en algo y vaya que ella amaba esa determinación suya. Se tomó como pudo de los hombros del chico que dejaba caer todo su peso en ella en cada movimiento de pelvis que retumbaba con fuertes y lascivos sonidos de impacto, el resto veían el acto en primera persona sorprendidas que Kyoka pudiera disfrutar de algo tan brusco, rudo y totalmente sin piedad.

—" _Es una bestia…"_ —Tsuyu apenas y podía contenerse, su instinto animal le **demandaba** que lo tuviera dentro a la brevedad.

—De-Denki, voy a- _¡Aah!_ —Ya no pudo terminar su frase, abrazo las caderas del con ambas piernas, su espalda se arqueo pues sabía bien lo que venía; un shock eléctrico la recorrió desde su intimidad hacia afuera haciéndola temblar, apretó con fuerza la planta de ambos pies mientras sentía que gemiría hasta desgarrarse la garganta y tras esto vieron como Kaminari se detenía por completo, ambos jadeaban con fuerza, sudor bañando sus pieles y en el instante que este sacó su miembro de ella un borbotón de semen surgió dejando ver que este había terminado adentro.

—Kyoka...—La llamó por su nombre mientras la chica respiraba por la boca lo más posible buscando recuperar el aliento, pero encontrándolo casi imposible tras semejante cosa.

—Extrañaba sentir esos shocks...—Lo jalo del cabello para besarlo con intensidad, el uso de preservativos evitaba ese tipo de cosas pues el material aislaba la electricidad demasiado bien. Tras esto vio a sus amigas mientras lamia los labios de su "juguete"—¿Y bien…? ¿Quién quiere ser la próxima? —Al instante vio cinco manos alzadas y rostros sonrojados sacándole una enorme sonrisa al rubio que aplaudió de lo más alegre.

—Este es el mejor día de mi—Pero su frase se vio cortada por un movido tono de llamada, parpadeo, era su móvil—Un segundo—Alzó su mano pidiendo pausa mientras se estiraba para buscar sus pantalones, usualmente solo lo pondría en silencio, pero era una llamada de Hitoshi Shinsou y él nunca le llamaba si no era algo de vital importancia—¿Qué pasa hermano? —Contesto en un tono alegre, tratando que no se notaran sus jadeos por el esfuerzo.

— _Denki, Aizawa está haciendo una inspección sorpresa en los dormitorios. Acaba de pasar por mi recamara y ambos sabemos que no estás en la tuya_ —Jamás estuvo más feliz de haberle contado a su amigo de todo lo que hacía con Kyoka, de otra forma no sabría que no estaba en su recamara a esa hora.

—¡Mierda, y tu estas en el piso de abajo! —Se giró de golpe buscando sus pantalones—¡Debo irme chicas, Aizawa está de camino a hacer inspección y si ve que no estoy seguro me mata! —Que sería su tercera transgresión, todas por culpa de Kyoka, y eso ameritaba castigos horribles.

— _¡¿Chicas?! ¡¿Dónde estás Kaminari?!_ —Se escuchó la voz de su amigo por el móvil, que olvidó cortar la llamada el bello tonto rubio.

—¡Larga historia, te marco más tarde! —Colgó mientras se terminaba de poner el pantalón antes de ver a las chicas que tenían cara de que les habían pateado en el estómago—...No, no, no, no puedo quedarme ¡Saben que me matara! —Jirou a su lado suspiró levantándose y empujándolo hacia la ventana de su recamara.

—No tienes tiempo para tonterías, ya sabes que hacer—Denki pego un gruñido pues odiaba salir de esa forma, abrieron la ventana y no tardo en subir a esta.

—¿Te veo mañana? —Pregunto y ella solo le puso una sonrisa en labios.

—Quizás—Adoraba sus ácidas respuestas irónicas. Entonces pegó un salto para sujetarse de la cornisa del tejado, de allí debería usar la escalera de emergencia, tras usar su Quirk en la cerradura obviamente, y correr a su recámara antes de ser atrapado infraganti.

—¡No es justo Kyoka-chan! —Mina fue la primera en saltarle encima agitándola fuertemente, solo le habían dejado más caliente que antes con todo ese juego previo sin resultado claro.

—¡Oye, deja de hacer eso! —Se quejó que aún sentía el cuerpo de gelatina tras lo recién acontecido, de hecho se separó de ella para caer en la cama suspirando pesadamente pues le ardía la entrepierna en exceso por la fricción entre sus cuerpos—Joder, sigue siendo una bestia...Lastima se lo hayan perdido—Clavó el puñal y de paso lo retorció fuertemente.

—¡Eres cruel Kyoka-chan! —Ahora fue Toru que revoloteo con frustración.

—Kyoka-san...—Su mejor amiga no diría nada más pero era obvia su decepción de solo ser molestada y tentada antes de quedar en la nada.

—Es obvio que yo no esperaba que esto sucediera—Se quejó la dueña de la recamara cruzándose de piernas pues aún no se ponía bragas y no quería que vieran el desastre que le dejaron allí abajo—Pero como les dije, mi juguete es suyo cuando yo no lo esté usando—Agito su mano suavemente.

—¿No crees que es un poco cruel llamarle así a Kaminari-kun? —A pesar de lo mucho que necesitaba una buena noche de pasión Uravity no podía evitar sentirse mal por el rubio que quizá tendría una idea equivocada de todo eso.

—Para nada, le excita mucho, me lo ha dicho y no tengo motivos para dudar de su palabra—Encogió los hombros ligeramente.

—¿Y no temes que él se enamore de ti por todo esto…? ¿O tú de el? —Momo se acercó a ella, pero no demasiado que la última vez terminó toqueteada por la más bajita.

—Oh, Denki está enamorado de mí, lo sé bien—Todas la miraron con estupefacción—Escuchen, antes de que él y yo durmiéramos juntos el tenia sexo con otras mujeres, incluyendo a la jodida MT. Lady...Y dejó todo eso, por mí—Eso sonaba tanto lindo como depravado—No es el momento de una relación sentimental, incluso ese idiota lo sabe, por eso finge que estamos en una relación "abierta" que solo es una excusa para poder follar uno con el otro, sernos "fieles" y no preocuparnos de tonterías sentimentales de momento—La madurez de la rockera era impresionante.

—Entonces… ¿Porque le dijiste que podía hacerlo con nosotras? —La pregunta de Ochako vaya que tenía sentido, aquí venia la explicación.

—Escuchen, somos adolescentes por más que tengamos 18. Hemos estudiado aquí por casi 3 años donde solo nos han pateado, lastimado, humillado, casi destruido y han intentado matar en más oportunidades de las que debería ser legal que este sitio siga abierto—Cada punto tenía sentido pero no contexto—Mis padres, de jóvenes, vivieron locuras, hicieron de todo; gozaron el vivir antes de casarse y tenerme a mí, no quiero que Denki se pierda todo eso solo por estar conmigo ni yo quiero perderme todo por estar en una relación formal—Explico antes de recargar su rostro en una de sus palmas—Cuando nos graduemos en primavera Denki y yo nos mudaremos juntos, seremos Pro Héroes, adultos...No tendremos tiempo para locuras, aventuras ni cosas interesantes, ¿Porque no permitirle hacerlas aquí, conmigo y con gente en quien confió?—Torcido...Pero tenía sentido.

—¿Se van a mudar juntos? Eso suena muy serio—La chica de piel rosada no evito usar la oportunidad para buscar hacer apenar a su compañera.

—Es muy serio, Mina. Estoy enamorada de Kaminari, joder, lo amo incluso—No se sentiría apenada de decirlo, hacía un año que se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ese rubio tonto—Y el siente lo mismo, lo conozco bien—Además que Hitoshi le había dicho—Por eso es que se puede divertirse con todas ustedes y no cambiara nada entre nosotros...Pero si alguna rompe mis reglas—Que esa mirada mataba.

—...Oigan chicas, ¿Dónde está Tsu-chan? —Pregunto Ochako queriendo cambiar el tema, parpadearon confundidas y solo pudieron ver que la ventana seguía abierta.

—...Esa maldita Kermit la Rana—Maldijo Kyoka que seguro la chica anfibia se había escapado para ir en "cacería" del rubio, suspiró pasándose la mano por la cara...No tenían remedio.

 **Yo sé que mucha gente me odiara por esto, pero…Amo a Denki, demasiado, es mi best boy y el hecho que no haya fanfics KamiXBowl me duele mucho, el merece amor de todo mundo (Agárrenme o le pongo a Shinsou también)**

 **Así que esperen mucho, mucho amor de fangirl loca para mi Sunshine Boy**

 **Y si, estuve inactiva de todos mi fanfics pero es que pase por meses difíciles en el trabajo y eso me mataba la inspiración ¡Pero no teman, que yo estoy aquí!**

 **Más o menos...Bueno, este trabajo no lo ha leído mi Beta, más que nada porque me pidió no hacerlo ya que no le van las tramas Harem, que nena (Mentira, te aprecio Senpai)**

 **Espero les guste y seguiré con muchos capítulos extra deliciosos**

 **¡Mil besos!**


End file.
